Another Tomorrow
by Shuise
Summary: Mitsuki Hyuuga has been waiting for the VRMMORPG, Sword Art Online for weeks. She even got every issues, news, and more about it! When she took the beta test, it was perfect in nearly every details. But now that it's out, she discovers it is a death game and it turns out that this game was a curse in disguise. Now she has to make sure that there is another tomorrow.
1. Chapter 1

"And now we begin! It's this week's MMO Stream. For starters, we had you watch the PV. Looks like this is from last week's launch. What were all these people in line waiting for? Sword Art Online-"

That was all I needed. I was lucky enough to be one of those ten thousands that got the game, SAO.

I placed the nerve gear on my head.

"Link start." I murmured smirking.

I went through all process and when I finally getting to the last step, I hesitated.

Something seemed off about this, like it's not right. But knowing I had to do this, I pressed 'Ok'.

Then the big, bolded words came up.

'Welcome to Sword Art Online!'

I stretched in my virtual self to get the feel of being in the game back. My red hair covered behind my red and black cloak.

I scanned the crowd of people.

Boys and girls flirting, NPC's selling their thingamajigs, and more. But one thing caught my eyes; a dude with dark black hair with a red head chasing after.

I stared blankly at them before I realized that they were long gone. I shrugged as I walked around.

Using my tracking skills, I found a hunting ground to kill some monsters and gain experience.

I transported myself there, but I ended up somewhere I didn't expect to be- the Towns of Beginnings with many other players.

A big figure shadowed over us and started to give a speech. I listened half way but I got so bored I was beginning to doze off.

I, then, woke up because I received something in my inventory. It was a...mirror?

I changed back into what I looked like in the real world. Ruby red eyes, and blond hair.

There was a moment of people questioning what was going on due to their confusion or fear.

For me, I smirked. Smart thinking, Ayaba. When we touched our bodies' all over, the information was transferred into the game.

I sighed relieved and happily.

"This is the introduction of Sword Art Online." Ayaba proclaimed. This has been one of the longest time in a game while since a challenge came along.

I don't have any family to do anything rash like take my nerve gear off or worry over me. So I guess I'll be fine.

"Let the game begin." I exclaimed under my breath.

I will survive to see another tomorrow because this is only a game, right?

Yes, another tomorrow is going to come for me. Because everything is just a game. The real world is not really a fun game, with no genres or rules to got by. It's not fun at all.

But this VRMMORPG will be fun because no matter how scary and deadly this game is, it has rules and genres unlike the real world.

Another tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I was waiting with some other players about how to defeat the level one boss.

A blue hair dude clapped his hands to gain attention and started speaking.

"Listen up!" He yelled as I winced since he was so loud. He continued,"I'll be starting the conference now!"

"Tch..."I muttered. I didn't need to here but I just wanted to know how the players were doing because judging from a few peoples' level, you can access information about the rest if you do the math.

He talked and talked that I almost went right to sleeping. Yes, I'm not good at listening to long speeches.

Then he said something about parties and I transported out before the same dude with black hair came up to me but this time with someone else. He must be really social.

"Do you want to be in a party with us? Everyone else is already in a party." He said.

I nodded my head hesitantly.

"Great!" He said smiling brilliantly. I blushed and hid my face in my red cloak. I shifted my eyes next to the one next to him.

Then I received a party invitation which of course I accepted. But it was enough to make me realize what I just did.

I looked at the names because I figured it was useless. Asuna and Kirito, they would be a great couple. I just love match making!

I mean...nevermind.

"Now, are you guys done partying? Now-" The guy that called himself a 'knight' began but got interupted by someone.

He made a pretty dramatic entrance and he began rattling on about beta players. The nerve of that guy, I feel so pissed with him but I'll let it slide this once because we're supposed to defeat the first boss.

But then another person stood up and told him about the hand book which the knight(I'll call the blue haired dude that from now on) agreed about.

After everyone else left, I transported transported myself in a small town to get food because the food in this game is enough to make our body in reality to feel satisfied.

I found Asuna and I so I ran up to her.

"Asuna." I said. She seemed surprised. Yes I figured out she was a girl because why else would I pair her up with Kirito. I'm not that all into yaoi or gay relationships.

"Yes?" She asked politely. I smiled and asked her what she was doing here. Turned out she came here for food too.

We became fast friends and I think she was my first friend in this game and in any game.

I hesitated but I sent her a friend request! I don't know what's gotten into me since I went to that conference.

And she accepted! I smiled shyly to her as she returned the favor. Then, Kirito came to us and showed us some food thingamajig.

It was cream.

"Cream...?" Asuna asked when she spread it on her bread. I nodded as I smiled.

"I have one too." I chirped as I went into my inventory to take it out. "But I never tried it."

I spread it on my bread and tasted it. It was good. I admit defeat to this yummy thing.

We all talked to each other's afterwards. I was surprised by what Asuna said.

The next day, the other players and I were walking to the boss'is location in parties.

When we got there, I watched them and when It was our turn, she started switching.

Asuna's cloak came off to reveal a ginger beauty. I watched her since I was surprised. But then the boss got the knight's HP to 0 and he was going to disappear.

Kirito rushed up to him concerned but didn't do nothing about it. I got so angry at the boss that I went straight up to it and stabbed it.

"Switch!" I called out and Kirito came up and got the last attack.

Everyone cheered while I went to congratulate Kirito but I stopped because the same guy who talked bad about the beta players started talking.

"Why?!" He cried. What a joy killer. Everyone then focused their attention to him because they were surprised.

We uncovered that Kirito was a beta player and I smiled because I was one too. He didn't have to brag about it.

"Excuse me!" I said in an English voice. Everyone turned their attention to me. Then I transported out to go to the hunting location I was planning on going.

I don't really know what happened afterwards though. I then left the party.

But at least we defeated the first boss. That means there is a chance of another tomorrow.


End file.
